


Denied

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Harry is denied by Draco over and over. Until he isn't.Thank you for the beta @Zaharya!!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128
Collections: Top!Draco Gems





	Denied

"Please please, Draco. I'm so close. Please, let me come." Harry begged, only for Draco to stop touching him within the second and watch him thrash around, as Harry was once again on the edge of an orgasm and was denied. 

He pulled at his bonds, trying to get the friction he needed to come. He knew it wouldn't take much. After all they have been doing this for quite a while. But Draco was ruthless like this, pressing him back down with just one hand on his stomach. 

He sobbed brokenly, his cock an angry red, dripping cum, never getting enough friction to fall over the edge. 

"Breathe, darling. Calm yourself." There was Draco leaning over him, gently coaxing him to once again bring himself back from the edge. 

"That's a good boy." 

A spell was whispered and Draco was tracing his rim, before pushing one finger in. 

He moaned at the intrusion, writhing around. He tried to push back against Draco, but unable to do so as his wrists were tied to the headboard above his head. 

A second finger was added, and in no time Draco was scissoring him, pushing in further, until finally he hit Harry's prostate. Harry arched up, a moaned  _ fuck _ falling from his lips. 

All too soon, he was back on the edge of an orgasm, and Draco showed no sign of stopping. 

"Please, please please keep going, Draco. Ngh please." 

Suddenly, Draco was leaning over him again, whispering in his ear, all the while he kept fingering Harry. 

"Now, I could let you come now darling. You more than deserve it after being denied so often. You would look so beautiful falling apart by just my fingers," Draco praised him, "but I could also let you come on my cock. All you have to do is ask me to stop one final time. One final time and I will fuck you nice and hard until you come. So what is your choice darling?" 

Harry whimpered, he was so close and it would be so very easy to just have Draco keep going and finally come. But he knew Draco wouldn't fuck him if he did. He groaned. 

"Please  _ ngh  _ please stop Draco. Stop!" he shouted the last word as he almost tipped over the edge. 

He sobbed and panted heavily as Draco removed his fingers. 

"You did so good for me darling. So beautiful. Now calm down, bring yourself back." Draco rubbed his back as he spelled away the ropes that kept Harry tied to the bed. 

"Fuck me, Draco. Fuck me please, you promised." 

"That I did… " and with one swift movement Draco was inside him, setting a fast pace, that had both of them moaning out loud. 

"I'm close Draco… " at his words, Draco wrapped a hand around Harry's cock, wanking it at the same pace as he was thrusting inside of him. 

"Come for me Harry, come." And with a final trust, both of them were coming, thick strikes of cum painting their stomachs. 

When they came down from their high, Draco pulled out with a slight wince from Harry. After casting a cleaning charm, he gathered Harry in his arms, cuddling him.

"You were truly perfect darling." 

He didn't get any reaction; Harry was already half asleep, exhausted from their previous activity. 

  
  
  



End file.
